This invention relates to a method for measuring engine performance, and more particularly, an engine performance measuring method which utilizes the capabilities of an electronically controlled fuel injected engine with compression brake units.
Typically, engine performance has been measured by placing the engine in a test cell and connecting it to a dynamometer. Commercially available internal combustion engines are known which have an electronic control unit which controls fuel injectors and engine compression brake units. When activated, a engine compression brake system converts the engine from a power generating device into a power absorbing device. This power absorbing capability of the engine compression brake may be varied by activating different numbers of compression brake units. Each engine compression brake unit converts one or more cylinders of the engine into power absorbing units. It would be desirable to use the capabilities of engine compression brake units and electronic controls in order to measure engine performance without the need for a dynamometer.